


Crimson Blood and Sapphire Daggers

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Meta, POV Alternating, Tags will be updated, geno perspective oh boy, yall ready for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	1. Chapter 1

Friday, March 29th, **[REDACTED]**  
  
I suppose it's not too much to ask, right?  
  
To have one, uninterrupted day with a loved one. Just once.  
  
I guess I can't have that. I guess it was a small incident, though.

Maybe it was because of my stature as a star. Maybe it's because of my relationship with Mario.  
  
One I can't change, the other I can't bear to let go... He's my starlight, after all.  
  
Mario always kept secrets from me. I always expected that he had some. Everyone does. I do, even.  
  
 Though, knowing that, I guess I shouldn't have peered over his shoulder.  
  
It was a box. I don't remember what color it was.  
  
I remember what it said, though.  
  
"Game saved."  
  
Mario flinched when he realized I was there.

He said it was nothing to worry about.  
  
Though his voice was weary. I think he was lying, looking back.

I can't help but wonder what it meant. Life isn't a game, I'm sure of it.   
  
The fight with Smithy felt so real, for example. It couldn't have been a game, coded to be won, right?  
  
I feel dizzy. I'm not going to think about this any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, March 30th,  **[REDACTED]**  
  
  
I went outside today.

The wind felt nice and cool.  
  
I couldn't help but think about last night though.  
  
I think something's going on, though I can't say for sure.  
  
That box. That damned dialog is corrupting to the mind.  
  
I suppose I have much to learn about this world. I've only been back for two years.  
  
Maybe I overlooked something that he told me. 

It was quiet, but I'm not quite sure that's a good thing. Not after that.

Mario wasn't here today, and Luigi came over to look for him.  
  
I offered him tea, and he accepted with shakiness.  
  
He talked about a prince he met about a month ago.  
  
The prince in question apparently had black hair and golden, shining eyes.  Honestly? Good for him. I'm glad he's making friends.

Luigi had to leave before he could ever elaborate further. 

Royalty to attend to, it seems.

Today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

_No one noticed the camouflaged man spy on an unguarded conversation of a crimson star and a Man in Green._  
  
_Intentions were darker than venom and his golden hues for eyes shinier than the sunset that glowed around him._  
  
_A shattered mask and a shattered dignity._  
  
_Nobody noticed the tattered ball of fabric he played within his hands, purple and yellows going unchecked._  
  
_Nobody noticed the ink black hair that shimmered in the sun, despite shade cloaking the man thought once dead._  
  
_Nobody thought that a jester had become royalty._  
  
_"Nil sine numine..."_  
  
_He mumbled into empty, hazy air._  
  
 _**Nothing without the Deity.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A page is ripped out._  
_It looks clean as if cut with a knife. A small, microscopic fleck of a deep blue, shining metal is left._

* * *

Monday, April 1st, **[REDACTED]**  
  
  
The page I left for the 31st seems to be missing.   
  
I don't know why because it's not like anything happened that day.  
  
However, something DID happen today.  
  
We got letters. 

Two specific ones.  
  
It was an invite from some royalty up north. Both of us invited. Of course, we were suspicious until we noticed two signatures.  
  
One of them I didn't recognize, neither did Mario.  
  
The other one was from Peach.  
  
It looked authentic. Mario even confirmed it.  
  
It was from "Prince Kurushamen" of the Muda Kingdom.  
  
When I asked Mario about this he said he hadn't visited since 1989 and hadn't heard if rulership had changed since then.  
  
It seemed legit, and all we needed to do is to.. go there.  
  
We got a second letter from Peach confirming it, it seemed. Luigi was apparently already there.  
  
Once Mario and I read the letters, he went into a corner of the house before emerging, energetic as ever.  
  
Another adventure sounded nice. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Many winding, twisted hallways lead to a room, 2 floors below the dungeons that held the unlucky souls who had fought against a revolution._  
  
_The navy blue bricks housed a wood of dark, rich wood found on the surface. A small workshop with a bright, hazy light which illuminated a desk._  
  
_A young adult sits there, blond, short hair in curls. Glasses shine and obscure his eyes as letters and diary entries litter what little space he had._  
  
_"March 31st..."_  
  
_He mumbles._  
  
_He reaches toward an empty space on his desk, before pawing at a new mask, half finished. Of course, how could he forget?_  
  
_The day that the jester limped toward him in a sooty, bloody mess._  
  
_~~"I am forever in your debt..."~~_  
  
_In truth, he knew everything he was scheming. He was the right-hand man of a revolution. The only person a prince could be a jester_ to _._  
  
_No, not just that. A deity._  
  
_But he couldn't let his prince know that. That he could see all._

_Though the deity knew that the closeness was a facade, he didn't particularly care. He enjoyed his constant loneliness being interrupted while it lasted. Manipulation or not._  
  
_But he thought, that maybe the prince could realize that fault and that they could..._  
  
_He fiddled with a dagger, encased in a brilliant shade of cobalt._  
  
_No. He had a job._  
  
_Lest the masked prince, no, the audience of his performance be uninterested._  
  
_The universe simply a stage._  
  
_You may wonder what that stage is, or how far it has expanded._  
  
_He can't tell you, dear **[REDACTED].**_

_He has explained too much anyhow._  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

April 4th,  **[REDACTED]**  
  
  
Dear whoever it may concern,

I really hope you notice you've been stealing my shit.  
  
My _stars_ , it's getting annoying.  
  
I know the last couple of days I wrote were boring, _but they weren't heresy, for Authority's sake._

At least I don't think.  
  
...Also, you have to pay for those star bits.   
  
Look, I know it isn't Mario, because one,

He doesn't know about my journal and two,  
  
He doesn't eat star bits,  
  
So, if you could stop stalking me that would be fantastic

Because I don't know  
  
How you've followed me all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom, 

to  _Muda Kingdom_

whoever you are  
  
Also, I know I'm supposed to use "whomever"  
  
And I don't care  
  
Because now I'm in a hotel room, with the number not being given out,  
  
..sO FUCK OFF-


	7. Chapter 7

April 5th,  **[REDACTED]**

We had to walk to the castle ourselves, as always.  
  
Mario was immediately recognized by almost the entire population, because of course.

 Yurarins left and right. It had to be the capital since the place was huge.  
  
Were you in that crowd? Probably. Creepy shit to think about.   
  
When we arrived at the castle, though, it was a spectacle. 

Guess how surprised I was when I find out that

  1.  Mario owned a submarine? And
  2. This castle. Was underwater.



When we entered, it surprisingly had oxygen and the Prince greeted us.  
  
...I can't spell his name.  
  
He wore a circular mask, red and white. and his black hair reached down to his knees.  
  
 _"And so you arrive, like cherry blossoms upon the wind!  I am the Prince of Muda!"  
  
  
_ I don't think you know how weird it was seeing a mask make that type of grin.  
  
Mario seemed to get a little suspicious, but nothing major.   
  
 _"You must be tired after your journey, dear heroes, let me lead you to your rooms to rest._ "  
  
The room is luxurious, but I don't think I need to describe it to you.  
  
Stars, even here? You were here, I can feel it, because you woke me up.   
  
At least let me get some sleep.  
  
Take a break from stalking me once in a while, there's better things to do with your life.  
  
I'm going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Geno, I  _know_ you're aware of my presence.  
  
I know what you think my intentions are. 

Not getting caught is not the point of this endeavor at this time.  
  
I have already collected the data I need, spark.  


	9. Chapter 9

_The deity gently set a page on a nightstand in the dead of night, before descending below the dungeons to the small workshop he called home._

_When he arrived, he picked up the brightest dagger in his collection and started working on a side of an unfinished mask._

_The side was a deep, nearly black, moon drop purple, almost shapened to look perfect. Blue, glistening flakes fell to the floor once in every four slices._  
  
_The ability to cut ceramic like flesh and bone._  
  
_Once in a while, he glanced at a digital clock, his golden, curly hair bouncing against the frames of his glasses._

_9:00pm_

_to_

_11:00pm_

_to_

_2:00 am_

_Until the sound of footsteps rang behind him._

_"Ciao."_  
  
_"Hello, my king."_  
  
_The deity looked behind him for a moment._  
  
_A scarred face laid bare, against silvery, long hair against his pale chest._  
  
_"What's wrong? You usually don't take off your spare mask. Or wash out the hair dye."_  
  
_"Am I not allowed to in the dead of night, like a child with a schedule?"_  
  
_He remarked._  
  
_"I suppose not, but it is strange."_  
  
_"How is my mask faring, Il mio architetto?"_  
  
_"'Tis half done, Kurushamen."_  
  
_Kurushamen shook his head._  
  
_"Why do you insist on calling me by my alias, even now?"_  
  
_"I simply fear for you. As if to say your name aloud is a sin."_  
  
_The prince thought for a moment._  
  
_"I understand that. Once we get the artifact we are hoping to get, you will be able to call me by my name.."_  
  
_The deity knew that was false. He would be eliminated in the process, he knew that._  
 _...And yet, something beckoned him to stay._

_"Of course, Dimen."_


End file.
